


Falling For You

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack-ish, F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Emma falls for Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 33





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short and sucky fic cause I am just getting out of a really bad writer’s block, so I apologize beforehand.
> 
> “Can you do a SwanQueen fic from Once Upon A Time?” - Requested by @celtbhoy over on Tumblr

There were many things in life that annoyed, to put it lightly,  _ the hell  _ out of Regina Mills. While she had redeemed herself to the point where annoyance did not push her to do atrocities, that did not mean she could not huff and roll her eyes. After all, Emma had made them late to their son’s graduation, which had begun 30 minutes before. She was disappointed, but not surprised.

“Miss Swan!” 

Regina heard some shuffling from upstairs and then a faint ‘ow!’ She had specifically told her lover to not stay up playing that moronic game she and Henry were obsessed with. It was as if she was taking care of two children at once. 

“Miss Swan, I will leave you if you do not come downstairs right this instant,” The brunette huffed as she leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. “We are already late!”

“Coming!” Came the immediate yelp.

Regina rolled her eyes. As annoyed as she was, she could not stay mad at the woman for long. Maybe it was that Charming side of her lover that prohibited her from doing so, but whatever it was, she appreciated it. After all, knowing Emma, she would probably act like a kicked puppy if Regina remained upset for longer than a minute. 

The older woman sighed in relief as she heard her girlfriend descending from the stairwell. The sight of the woman alone, her boots halfway off and untied, red leather jacket slung over only one of her shoulders, made her smile. 

“Sorry. It took some time to wake up ‘cause I was pl-”

Time suddenly stopped. Regine stood by and watched as her lover presumably misstepped, causing her to trip. The blonde’s body immediately fell downwards. As much as she flailed her arms, the Savior could not seem to stop it.

In a swift and surprising movement, Regina opened her arms to catch Emma. She somehow maintained her balance in her 65mm Jimmy Choos after having caught her partner. 

“Holy shit,” Regina muttered as she tightened the hold around Emma’s nobody, her head resting against the blonde’s. “That was close.” 

“Yeah,” Emma’s breathless reply made Regina chuckle with nervousness. The mother of her child would not have looked very good going to her son’s graduation with a huge bruise on her face. “I guess you could say I  _ fell _ for you.” 

_ Of course  _ she did.

“I hate you so much,” Was the only thing Regina said before disentangling herself and simply walking out of the house, leaving the other confused woman standing in her wake. 

“Hey, c’mon Gina. What did I do?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @remy-roman!


End file.
